Fang: Part Two
by Ellie Parker
Summary: So what happens after Fang leaves? Will Max and Fang find each other, or will Dylan win Max over? Three part trilogy! No spoilers for future part in legit series, and if there are, sorry!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! (And gals!) so ive had this story in my head for a while, and i just needed to get it down on paper, or the computer. You know what i mean. It is my first story so plz keep that in mind when you're reading! so...Fang: Part Two! :)

* * *

The week after Fang left was the longest week of my life. I laid in bed, not moving, not talking, not even eating, which is an accomplishment for us. Maybe, if I worried the flock enough, they would make Angel call Fang, tell him that I am dying, and then he would come to see me, I would beat the crap out of him, and then we would make up. That was just wishful thinking. Fang wasn't coming back, he was gone for good.

I hated knowing this, and knowing it was the truth. I had never felt so lonely before. I didn't know who I could trust. Iggy, Nudge, and Gazzy had betrayed me by making me leave, Dylan was just shady, and Angel had done too many distrustful things to count.

That first week Mom was most worried about me. The day after she brought me breakfast, lunch, and dinner, as goes for the day after, but I didn't eat any of it, and she got the picture the third day. She started to just leave me bread and water like I was her prisoner or something. Mom tried to talk to me on several occasions, but I only mumbled incoherent words back.

Then Ella tried her hand at making me feel better. That didn't go well either. She and Iggy worked together to get me to eat some bread, and eventually drink some water. They tried soup and soda, but it didn't work. I wasn't going to give in.

But it was Nudge's visits that I enjoyed most. She would just sit there and talk, sometimes as if I wasn't even there. It was like I was her diary of some sort; she talked to me about how she was feeling from day to day.

The Voice tried to get through to me too. However, I didn't answer it. I just wanted it to go away, and not to bother me.

_Max, I'm not here to bother you. I'm here to remind you of your responsibilities._

I growled mentally. Responsibilities? I have no soul anymore, Fang took it with him. It's his fault.

_Remember your mission? The one to save the world? Fang wasn't going to help you with that, but Dylan will._

I finally gave in and answered. Dylan this, Dylan that. _Fang would have done just fine. He would've done anything for me. Dylan needs to give up already._

_Fine? FINE? You don't need 'fine' to help you, you need indestructible._

_Well guess what? As long as I am destructible, the flock is too. I die, they do. _

_Max, to them, you are dead right now. You don't want Angel to take over right? Well she will if you don't get your ass out of bed right now!_

I had never gotten the Voice mad before, and I felt somewhat accomplished for doing so, yet what it said made a lot of sense. Angel was probably basking in the light of leadership as I spoke, or thought.

I tumbled out of bed, earning a huge head rush. I bolted down the hallway, and with my hand on the doorknob to the kitchen, I took a deep breath. Time for Max to get back into Maxness, and if I found total disaster behind that door, it sure as heck wouldn't be very pretty.

* * *

It was short, i know. but thats all i have for now. it jumps rite into the next chapter, so keep readin'! oh, and green and white button too ppl!!!! please.


	2. Chapter 2

Fang brushed his fingers lightly over the keys of the shiny new laptop. It wasn't like the old one, it seemed newer, sleeker….cooler. He felt terrible about leaving the old laptop, he didn't mean too. He was so busy packing enough food and water and clothes for a while he didn't even think to pack the laptop, or even delete the old documents.

What would Max think when she saw all of that stuff? The draft for the letter…Fang was starting to feel sick. He hated thinking about Max, he felt like he would need shock paddles to get his heart beating, a transfusion for extra blood flow. Every time he thought about her he would get so close to going back, but he feared she would beat the crap out of him if he did. It may sound cowardice, but she could be scary. He didn't want to face the "Wrath of Max."

Fang closed the screen of the laptop and put it into his backpack before jumping off the cliff and into the air. He was currently living in the cave by Lake Mead, dreaming of the day that Max would find him there. Maybe she would have enough sense and come for him now, if she still wanted him, which he doubted. But it was all wishful thinking.

He landed at a local fast food place, ordered a small french fry for a dollar and then found a dark corner to take off back into the air. He flew back to the cave and ate the french fries, but he ended puking them back up shortly after finishing. He couldn't eat anything. He couldn't even cry anymore. He was crying from the time he took off from the wedding just about until he got to Lake Mead. He didn't eat for two days, then he eventually dragged his butt to a fast food place to get food, but he threw it up.

The sun was setting over the lake, and it was a truly beautiful sight. The golden red of the rays reminded Fang of Max's hair when she flew. Max. Maximum Ride. He sighed. Max when she kissed him on the beach. Max when she dumped the bowl of mac n' cheese on his head. Max when she kissed him before rescuing her mom. Max when she backed out of the current house, after the flock kicked her out, with tears in her eyes. Max when Fang woke up from his death. Max, Max, Max, Max everywhere!

Fang stood on the edge of the cliff, stretched out his arms, and screamed. In the scream he let go of the tears he had been holding back, he let go of his frustration at Max for making him wait so goddamn long, his anger at Dylan for trying to win Max over, every emotion he had had ever since they had been on the run.

To him, the scream lasted eternity. He had released the torrent of tears he had been waiting to cry for the longest time, he had released his entire soul into the air. If Max woke up tomorrow and decided to come to the cave just to see if he was there, she would be disappointed.

Then, as the grand finale, Fang shouted, "I love you, Maximum Ride!" He then packed up his stuff and jumped into the air and soured upward into the sky. It was so big without Max, and he knew he had to get far away from there, far away from Max. He was setting out to New York, because last he had checked, his mother's Facebook said she was in the Bronx.

* * *

So in this chapter you find out some information about what Fang is doing and where he is. Did you catch the part with his mom? OMG! Review plz. And the disclaimer below...yea, idk wut happened. just ignore it. i can't delete it, so like i said, ignore it.

RRDisclaimer: i do not own Maximum Ride or anything involved in it. And this disclaimer lasts the whole book. Okay....Chapter 2, here we go.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys and Dolls! Sorry I didn't update sooner, I was at Penn State – haha, I 3 Penn State – for Blue and White weekend. Unfortunately, I was under the impression that my mother was bringing her laptop, and she didn't. I was literally dying, I just wanted to type up this next chapter. Okay…I'm babbling. Chapter 3…here we go!! **

I pushed open the door, and was surprised to see everything perfectly under control. In fact, everything was peaceful. Angel was reading a fashion magazine; Gazzy and Ella were playing cards with Iggy, and he was clearly winning. Mom and Jeb were whispering quietly at the kitchen table; Nudge was reading something on the computer.

Ella caught my eye as Nudge started to say, "Hey guys, guess what? Fang is in…" Ella cleared her throat, and directed her gaze at me. "Oh, Max," Nudge stammered, "you're out of bed. Want something to drink?"

My heart was still aching from hearing Fang's name spoken out loud, and my eyes had tears gathering. I swallowed the lump in my throat and said, "What's going on? Is something wrong? Where's Dylan?"

Jeb looked at me with wide eyes. "Umm...Nothing is wrong. Dylan is outside working on some flying tricks."

"Alone?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Yeah, but you know, he is a fighting machine you know." Angel said without looking up. "You would know if you actually cared about the rest of us."

"Angel." Gazzy said, warning her to stop talking.

She ignored him. "No, Max should know. While she has been in her room without a care at all, she should have been saving the world."

I slowly walked up to her. She finally glanced at me, and she had ice in her eyes. "You have no idea what you are talking about. Half this time, I have been trying to come up with ideas to compensate for him not being here. I have to be able to save the world, and now I need to do one person short, so don't you dare accuse me of not doing anything to save the world."

"Well maybe you should have discussed this with all of us." Angel shot back. I was now starting to regret teaching her how to do quick retorts.

"Angel, I am the leader. I will always be the leader, no matter what you do or what you say. Even Fa - …even he said that." He stumbled over the last part.

Angel laughed, sounding much older than a seven – year – old little girl. "Please Max, the flock needs a leader who is strong, and brave, and will give her life for them."

"I am strong!" I shouted; my control was slipping. I had maintained a stoic composure, but Angel was slowly breaking it apart.

"Max, you're physically strong. But at the end of the day, your emotional weakness will get the best of you. You can't even say 'Fang.' You couldn't say it right now if I asked you too."

Oh crap. She was right. I was pretty strong. But not on the inside. I probably resembled a turtle; tough on the outside, mushy on the inside. "I can say his name. Fang. See, I am perfectly capable of saying his name." My voice was shaky, the tears that had been gathering in my eyes now spilled over. My heart felt as if it had been ripped in two pieces. I couldn't breathe, and the kitchen chandelier seemed too bright.

"You shouldn't have come back for us Max. We were doing just fine until you came along. And I am sure everyone here in the flock would agree. I think you should go." Angel advised.

I walked to the closet, pulled out my backpack, and threw some Snickers bars in the bottom. I went over to Nudge, snatched up the laptop, closed it, and put it in next to my emergency clothes. "I obviously can't make you guys want me to stay. Not when Angel is already making you hate me." I had seen the blank look that Jeb, Ella and Mom had so many times before, but never on the face of people that I knew and cared about. I could barely stand to look.

The front door banged open, and Dylan came in. Whoopee, maybe my perfect other half could make me feel better – not. "Hey, Max, you're awake." He said.

I gave Angel one last icy glare before turning and sprinting out the door, launching myself off the porch and into the air.

Hello déjà vu, it has certainly been a long time.

**Phew! Who saw that one coming? Who knew Angel could be so evil? Oo, oo, me! Okay, whatever, review review review! Please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys and Dolls! Okay, just for future reference, every – other chapter will be Max and Fang. Max will obviously be in first person, and Fang in third, just like the legit books. Have any of u guys noticed how much I use the word legit? Okay, onward with Chapter 4.**

You are not welcome to Fang's Blog!

You are visitor number: 1,493,278,015,835,006

Jeb says:

Fang, Max is gone. You must help find her.

Angel says:

You are the reason she left. Please don't fix this.

Nudge says:

Please help find Max. The flock is messed up enough as it is. Please, help!

Fang closed his laptop. So Max was gone again, good for them. Fang leaned his head against the trunk of the tree he was sitting in. He was in New York, sitting in a tall central park tree, blending in so he wouldn't get in trouble. All he wanted was some sleep, he had been flying all day, but he couldn't close his eyes. He felt like he was being watched, or that he should be watching his back.

He saw a large eagle circle high above him, and then shift courses and angle downward. His heart skipped a beat as he noticed that the eagle was not an eagle, but a human-avian hybrid. This one had blonde hair, with brown and white speckled wings. Fang's heart stopped completely.

Max landed in a tree about fifty feet away. He could see her lay down on a large branch, but she pulled out a laptop. Fang stood up slowly, and jumped silently and nimbly to a nearby branch. He jumped on branches until he was five feet away. He wanted to get closer, but he slipped on a wet leaf, and fell hard on a branch with an _oof_.

Max's head shot up as she looked around for the noise. Fang scooted to the opposite side of the same trunk she was leaning against. She closed the laptop and put it back in her bag and jumped from the tree with her wings out. Fang watched her fly up high in the sky, until he couldn't see her anymore.

Fang had seen all that he needed to see. When he had crept up behind her slyly, she was on Facebook. She typed in Fang Ride, and his page had come up, with his current location being New York, Central Park. So she put the puzzle pieces together. The noise was Fang. Crap. Max was probably halfway to New Jersey by the time he was one hundred feet up in the air.

Fang's wings were sore from flying all day and all through the night before, but he pushed forward. He was flying to Max, to his one true love. His soul mate.

That was when he heard the bullet whiz past his left wing, and he shot up in the air at ninety miles per hour. He was up one thousand feet, and he felt warm moisture spreading over his secondary feathers on that wing. He looked over, and saw blood seeping out fast. Then he felt the pain. He tucked in his wings and plummeted to the opposite end of Central Park, and saw a familiar blonde walking down the street.

**Okay, short, I know. It wasn't too exciting until the end. But there is one question, who is shooting at Fang? One lucky person who asks when they review may get the answer. I just need to come up with it first. Review, pretty please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys and dolls! So last chapter was pretty calm, except for Fang totally tripping head over heels for seeing Max again, and when he chases after her, he gets shot. Oh, joy. Chapter 5, I think. Yeah, Chapter 5.**

I was walking past the Plaza Hotel when I heard the scruff of a boot behind me. Fang. I knew he was here, but I was here strictly on business, to destroy the Itex building here. So when I was sitting in the tree in Central Park and heard someone fall out of the tree, but saw nothing, I knew he was watching me. I took off South – East to try to lead him to New Jersey. I landed down in the middle of a dense patch of trees and walked out to join the crowd of people bustling on the sidewalk.

But then I heard the gunshots. They weren't loud; human ears wouldn't have picked them up, but with raptor hearing I could pick them out. It took only a millisecond for my heart to kick into high gear and feel the white fire of adrenaline flowing through my veins. I walked to the North – West end of central park, which took me to where I was at this moment.

I twisted my head to the side, using my peripheral vision to see Fang following me very conspicuously. I looked back in front of me, and listened closely to his footsteps. I noticed that that they sounded uneven, and then I heard the familiar _drip, drip, drip_ of blood falling onto stone.

I spun around, and he almost crashed into me. Blood was seeping through his black shirt, and my heart dropped down into my stomach. I put on a brave face and gritted my teeth. "What are you doing here?" I growled.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, not sounding upset at all.

"I'm here saving the world, which you seem to have no more interest in."

Fang's eyes grew wide, and saw a spark in them, which meant he was sad. "Look, I just need some help. Please, my wing really hurts, I am losing a lot of blood, and I just don't want to fight right now." He pleaded.

"Fang, you said that if I found you, you wouldn't be able to say no to me again. Well, you don't need to. I'm ready to say goodbye to you, and that's what I'm doing."

The passersby noticed Fang practically bleeding out on the sidewalk. They immediately crowded around him, trying to find the source of the bleeding.

"Max, please." He said, ignoring the people crowding around him, pushing me away. He began to reach out to me.

"I can't Fang, I just can't." I said.

"Max," he swallowed, struggling to keep his cool. "I love you."

I spun on my heel, as tears poured down my face. I had never cried so much because of someone else, but it just showed that he did half a power over me that no one else did. My heart was breaking, and it took everything in my not to turn around and run back to him, tell him I loved him, kiss him all over, but I couldn't

And that is why I couldn't. I was never going to give in to him. Even if my life or the whole world depended on it.

**So, a little Fax fluff, but nothing to fluffy. Thank you so much to all of you for reviewing. I'll update ASAP. Please Review!!!!! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys and dolls! Sorry its been a while, but I have been so busy, just in and out of the house and no time at all. I seriously have barely turned in any homework this week, which really sucks. Okay, anyway…**

**I know I said that I would be switching back and forth between Fang and Max, but since last chapter was both of them, this chapter is going to be Max. But I may be nice and do the different parts in one chapter. That probably didn't make any sense. Oh well. **

**Special shout out to WingedWerewolf, Maispecialk, and Yuki's Little Girl for reviewing! Now, read!**

I walked back into Central Park, tears pouring down my face. I found a tall tree to sleep in, but once again I wasn't able to sleep. Seeing Fang again had ignited something in me that I hadn't felt in a long time. And then there was the fact that he had been shot.

He sought me out on the street, practically bleeding to death, and probably hurting like hell, yet he only seemed to want to talk to me. He really did care about me, he said he loved me. This revelation brought on fresh tears, and I buried my face in my hands. The cold breeze blew through the trees, and I curled my knees up to my chest and tucked my wings in tight behind me.

My heart was shattered. I just wanted to go back to Fang, hug him, and make sure he was okay, but I wouldn't. He had left me; I was going to make him come back to me.

A hand clamped down on my shoulder, and I sprung up, drawing my fist back to punch this stranger in the face.

"Max, Max, calm down." Fang said, holding tight to my shoulders. His jaw was clenched, waiting for me to smack him.

But I couldn't do it. I wrapped my arms around his waist as he hugged me tight to his chest. "Oh Fang." I sighed.

I noticed that the air was suddenly warmer, and I lifted my head from his shoulder and saw we were no longer in New York; we were on some mountain cliff.

Then I noticed that Fang's back felt strange, flat, and I felt oddly off – balance. I reached behind me and realized my back felt the same way. My fingers crept beneath Fang's shirt and I realized that there were no feathers, no wings. It was just a regular human back. I was too scared to check mine.

Fang looked deeply in my eyes. "I wanted to see you one last time before I do this." He said.

He pulled away from me, and I watched him as he jumped off the cliff and fell down, and down, and down.

A scream threw itself out of me as I watched. Tears were pouring down my face.

My eyes flashed open. I was still crying, but I was back in Central Park. "Max, are you awake?" a hushed voice said in my ear. It wasn't Fang's: Nudge?

"Nudge?" I whispered, twisting around so I could see her.

"Thank god I found you. The School has missile, and they are aiming it at Washington D.C. They are going to destroy the world."

Fang woke up in a warm and cozy bed. His chest was bare except for the bandage wrapped around his torso and left shoulder. His wing hurt like crazy, and tears stung his eyes. How had Max never cried after getting shot?

Max. He shot up out of the bed, and found himself in some upstate New York loft, decorated with chic décor. His black shirt was lying on a small loveseat, and he pulled it on with stiff muscles.

A young man who looked like he could be thirty walked in. "Hey, you're awake. Don't worry; I was just supposed to check on you. Kathy had been worried sick." He was holding a couple mugs of coffee, and he set one down on the coffee table next to the bed Fang was just laying in. "You should rest up though, you may heal fast, but I don't think you are quite ready to fly yet." He gently pushed Fang down on the bed. He stood there awkwardly for a minute. "I'm Dave, Kathy's husband. We talked to Jeb Batchelder last night; he told us how to fix your wing. He gave us all of the details."

Another moment went by. Fang was keeping still and silent.

"You don't talk much do you?" Dave asked.

Fang just looked at him evenly, putting on his poker face.

"Okay, well, I am sure Kathy will want to talk to you. You don't need to talk to her if you don't want to, but uh…yeah…" Dave walked out.

Fang's laptop was sitting out on the table next to his coffee. He took it and logged onto his blog. No new comments or anything. He then checked his private inbox. One new message, from Jeb.

Fang,

I know you are upset and hurt, but we need you to come back. The first step in saving the world is fast approaching, and we need all seven of you. Max needs you to do this, and you have to help her. I understand if you don't show up, but we are all meeting tomorrow in a cave in the Appalachians at three o'clock.

-Jeb

Fang's heart sped up, and he realized he actually needs to listen to Jeb. This was his one chance to win Max back, and beg for her forgiveness. He packed up his laptop and went to the back door that led to the balcony. His wing wasn't shot straight on, it was just clipped. He jumped from the balcony and snapped his wings out. The first downstroke was a struggle, the second even worse, but by the third he began to feel loose again, and the fourth one made him sure he would be able to make it the whole way there. He knew exactly where the cave would be, and he picked up speed.

_I'm coming Max. I'm coming to help you save the world._ He thought, his heart feeling whole again.

**Okay, cool chapter. Max was dreaming, so Fang didn't die. No, this is not the climax. You'll know when the climax is here. Alright, review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys and Dolls!** **I know it seems like it is going fast, but there's going to be a lot more. I am thinking about maybe, fifteen to twenty chapters. So don't worry, there is definitely more to come. I think I left off with Fang…maybe not. Oh well, I am starting with Max anyway.**

Max and Nudge walked down the sidewalk slowly, sipping at their coffees. Nudge had apologized about what happened back at the house, she didn't want me to go. I thought it was BS, but I was just so desperate to talk to someone, as long as it wasn't Fang.

"So, have you seen Fang?" Nudge asked.

Crap. "Umm, yeah, actually I have. It didn't go very well." I hedged. I didn't want to give away too much. But Nudge wasn't fooled.

"What happened?" Nudge asked, stopping to look at me tightly. It was around three in the morning, so there weren't that many people on the street.

"Nothing." I tried to walk on, but she grabbed my arm and yanked me back. "Okay fine, maybe I rejected him. I just didn't want to give him another chance to break my heart. And yes, maybe the fact that he had just been shot had something to do with it, but it is not like he was helpless."

"Fang was shot?!" Nudge said too loudly. A few street venders and pedestrians stopped to look at us, but then they all just continued on.

"He didn't seem to care about it. He only seemed to want to talk to me." I said.

"Well of course he seemed to only want to talk to you! Maximum Ride, do I seriously need to explain this to you?!" she said, walking briskly forward.

"Explain what? He does not love me Nudge! He effin' ditched me!"

"Max, you of all people know how much it hurts to get shot! He was probably bleeding out, and he only wanted to talk to you! He is in love with you!" she said.

Tears were once again pooling in my eyes. I practically pushed her over in my attempt to get away, but she pulled me back. "Max, please don't leave us again. We need your help. Jeb and the rest of the flock are planning some big attack on this science lab. We can't do this without you."

"What? You guys are going to attack a science lab? When were you going to tell me about this?" I asked.

"Why do you think I am here Max?" Nudge asked, saying it like it should have been obvious.

My happy train was derailed. "Well, I don't know." I looked around me, cataloging quick escape routes, people that looked a bit suspicious, anything that looked or seemed off. "Where is the flock meeting up?"

"Umm…the cave in the Appalachians; we have been there before." She said, sounding like she couldn't tell me something.

I started walking South, back into Central Park. I found a secluded spot in the trees, and I took off.

My wings worked powerfully pushing me South West, on my way to the Appalachians. I checked the stars, about four – thirty in the morning. I looked back at Nudge, who was lagging behind a bit. She didn't notice me looking at her, but then she looked back.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Oh, do you mind if I go get a shirt or something? Just something fresh and clean to wear." She said.

"Umm…okay?" I said. It didn't make sense that she was asking me to go off on her own for a while. She probably didn't want me to worry about her.

She flew in a graceful arc to turn back to the city. I flew on, and then I decided to pour on the speed. Flying so fast at night never got old.

My heart was starting to speed up. Would Fang be there? No, Jeb would never invite him back.

**Sorry about not updating sooner. I have been super busy. I know this chapter is kind of slow. It gives you an idea of how Fang's absence has affected Max's relationship with Nudge, who she had always been close to. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Watching the Lovely Bones, awesome movie! Word to the wise, you understand it better when you have read the book. It's an awesome book too, but don't let the movie fool you. The book is really intense, and…well…sexual. **

**Anyway, back to the story. I am starting with Fang this time. Fangalicious!**

Fang landed at the mouth of the cave the flock was meant to be meeting up in. It looked pitch dark in the cave, but Fang kept moving. He saw a flickering light once he got in about thirty yards. The cave suddenly opened up into a large cavern, which had a brilliant fire in the middle. Angel, Dylan, Iggy, Gazzy, and Jeb were all gathered around it, distracting themselves in several different ways.

Gazzy and Iggy were sitting close together, holding a big jumble of red, blue, yellow, and green wires. Angel was reading one of Nudge's fashion magazines, while Dylan sat with his head in his hands. Jeb was sitting on the largest rock, looking at a blueprint of a building.

The Gasman noticed Fang first. "Fang!" he said, his voice echoing off the walls.

Everyone turned to look at him. Angel barely acknowledged his presence; Dylan stared at him with his mouth hanging open, while Iggy focused on a point six inches to the right of Fang's elbow. Jeb stood up and rolled up the papers he was just studying.

"Fang, thanks for coming." Jeb said.

Fang sat down on one of the available rocks, pulling out a not – so – soft – anymore pretzel that he took from a street vender in New York. "Well, it sure as hell be worth it, because I flew hear with a bad wing, and if I find out that this is some hoax to get me back together with Max, I will…"

"You'll what?" Dylan asked, standing up, squaring his shoulders.

Fang opened his mouth to reply, but there was scuffling noise behind him. He turned around and saw her, Max. Only one word went through his head: Crap.

My eyes filled with tears once again. I was so mad at him for making me cry all the time, but I was also so filled up with excess love that I had to restrain myself from throwing my arms around him and begging for forgiveness.

* * *

I had forgotten how breathtakingly beautiful he was. His hair was once again too long, and fell into his eyes and swished like silk around his ears. My heart seized at the image I had forever in my head of him flying with his hair doing a graceful dance behind him. His biceps were still the same shape, he was still the same height, and he still looked amazingly sexy in black. The fire threw Fang's face into half darkness, but his eyes glittered as he looked me up and down.

I eventually put on a brave face though and crossed my arms. "What are you doing here?" I asked, my voice barely shaking.

"That is funny. I could ask you the same question." He replied snidely.

I glared at him, about to reply, but Jeb cut me off. "This in not going to get us anywhere, now will it?"

My gaze didn't move from Fang, and I really hoped my eyes displayed hatred and not love. I really hoped.

I nodded at Jeb to go on. "So this is how it will go: all of you will be in pairs, except for one group of three. The first pair will infiltrate the building, give either Iggy or Gazzy the go – ahead, and then they will blow the first lab."

"Who is going to be with who?" Nudge asked anxiously.

"Well, you Nudge, will be with Iggy and Dylan, Gazzy will be with Angel, and," Jeb looked at my tentatively, yet his expression said this wasn't open to negotiation, "Max, will be with Fang. They will be the first ones in the building. All of you will be hooked up to ear pieces, and will be able to communicate with one another. Yes, Angel, you still need one. Now, let's do this."

One word went through my mind. Crap.

**Cliffy, i know. i don't have much to say, other than REVIEW!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am going to try to update ASAP, but there is an awful lot going on right now. Oh drama, when will it ever end? –Growl- okay, just don't get pissed when I don't update right away. Oh yeah, this is just some random lab, not the School.**

**Chapter 9**

We gathered what weapons we had and took off from the cliff. We flew in a loose formation, me as the lead, with Fang and Iggy behind me, followed by Nudge and Dylan, and then Gazzy and Angel. It felt like old times, except there were too many bad feelings in the air to be just like them.

As the lab came into view, we landed in the nearby tall grass, crouching down low to remain hidden. I fingered the gun tucked into my belt loop, hoping I would not have to use it. I was thankful Angel didn't have a gun, given our history with guns.

"Okay Max and Fang," Jeb whispered into the ear piece, "go ahead. Remember, clear all of the mutants out. Shoot anyone that gets in your way." He instructed.

Fang's jaw tightened with determination, as he moved on ahead, crawling silently through the grass. I followed suit behind him, not liking the idea of him leading me. We went over the map of the building a thousand times, and we snuck up to the electric fence. These fences were wasted on people that can jump super high and can fly over.

We ran up to the building, Fang blending in to the wall while I had to stay in the shadows. He brought his fist down hard on the cellar lock, and busted the door open. We stealthily walked into the basement hallway, which happened to be empty.

Fang looked over at me. "This can't be good: they are probably going to jump out at us all at one time."

I shot him a look and jogged to the first door, peeked inside, and saw computers. Then I looked in the second one, and only saw military barracks. The third one only had weapons, I moved on to the fourth one, but Fang called me back. He tilted his head to the weapon room, and I shook my head.

"Max, make the mutants your priority." Jeb said.

_Well, duh._ I thought. I wasn't the one having the memory issues.

I went on to the fourth room, and upon seeing a bunch of cages, I busted the lock and went through, vaguely hearing Fang yell my name.

The second my foot went through the door, Erasers fell on me left and right. The first one I saw I decked, not even looking at him as he fell limp to the floor. Fang was behind me trying to take out as many Erasers he could, but like me, was having as issue with the number he had to fight. As I snapped one's neck, I made a fatal mistake: an Eraser got behind my back, in the perfect position to snap my wings. In my one moment of distraction, another Eraser grabbed my shoulders and held me tight enough so I could not move. An Eraser smacked me hard in the face, my skin breaking under the force. Another kneed me in the ribs, and all my breath left me in a whoosh.

I waited for the terrible pain of broken wings, but it never came. I felt both Erasers release me, and then they fell to the ground. I felt my ring slide off my finger and heard the tink as it hit the floor.

All the Erasers were out cold, and I turned to see Fang behind me breathing heavily. He was pale, and his nose was bleeding, but he looked okay otherwise. There weren't any mutants in the room though. I started to panic.

I heard Fang whispering behind me. "Gazzy, blow this place."

In the midst of Eraser fur I couldn't see my ring on the floor, but Fang was pulling me out and we ran down the hallway. He crouched down to take cover, but I stayed.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"My ring. I have to go get it." I said, turning my back and sprinting back to the lab.

"Max!" Fang yelled behind me, probably starting to chase after me.

I ignored him, running into the lab and throwing Eraser bodies everywhere in search of the ring. On the sixth body, I finally saw a glint of gold, and picked it up.

"Come on!" he screamed, pulling me back to a pole in the middle of the hallway. I automatically gripped to it for dear life, but Fang threw himself over me in a protective position.

The boom knocked us both about twenty feet back, and Fang somehow managed to grip onto me the entire time. There was a small aftershock, and then I started coughing from the dust.

Fang was on top of me, arms circled tightly around my waist. I looked up into his eyes, and his face came closer, and closer, until I couldn't see his blank stare anymore.

**Cliffy, again, I know. It could go either way. Don't expect an update tomorrow. I am super busy. **

**Don't you just hate it when you get an awesome idea for a story in school and you don't know what to do with it? **

**Anyway, REVIEW! PLEASE! :P**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Guys and Dolls! Not much to say, but enjoy this next chapter!**

My breathing picked up, and I was very aware of how sweaty, dirty, bloody, and probably smelly I was. But Fang was getting closer and closer. And my heart was beating faster and faster. My brain just wanted to run away, an old reaction to Fang kissing me, one that I hadn't had for a while, but my heart wanted to stay and just disappear in Fang's kiss. But my head won, and I bolted up, coughing as I was surrounded by more smoke and dust.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" I screamed at him.

"Max," Jeb said, "stay focused. If that's a problem, you can come back here and I will go fight for you."

I was shocked; it was the first time Jeb had addressed me sounding like a real dad. But the threat snapped me back into reality, and out of Fang – land.

I sprinted down the hallway, trying to find the lab that all of the mutants were being kept in. I was starting to worry, maybe thinking that this was just a mission that the flock set up to get Fang back. I saw Nudge come running from the opposite end of the hallway, and I met her halfway. Iggy and Dylan stood behind her tense; Iggy listening to every noise he could, and Dylan not liking Fang's presence.

"What do you think the chances are that you guys killed all the Erasers that were hiding out in this building?" she asked.

"Little to none." I said, looking around.

Nudge sighed. "Okay, we'll check the rest of this floor, you guys start on the basement."

"Got it." I said, taking off down the hallway again. We accessed the basement door, and hurried down the hallway.

"Wait." Fang said. "Have you noticed there are no workers in this building?"

"Don't talk to me." I growled.

Well of course Fang didn't like this. He stopped walking, and stood, feet parted, arms crossed over his chest. He set his jaw, and he looked unhappy except for his eyes.

"What is wrong with you?" he asked.

"What is wrong with me? You left me for god's sake Fang!" I shouted.

Fang looked down, like he was ashamed for doing something wrong. "Look, Max, I understand that you're upset, but this isn't the time." He said calmly.

"There will never be a time!"

I heard a collective groan from everyone in my ear as they listened in.

"Max, we have to get out of here. Trust me." Fang whispered.

"I can't! Don't you see that? I can't trust anyone anymore." I said, tears pooling.

Fang looked at me with pained eyes. "I'm so sorry."

"Save your apologies for someone that will actually accept them."

Without warning Fang sprang at me. I nimbly jumped out of the way, but anticipated my movements, and grabbed me around the waist and threw the two of us on the cement floor and rolled us under a desk, as we heard a loud boom from the floor above us. "Are you okay?" he asked.

I ignored him and picked myself up off the floor. "Nudge, you there?" I asked, hoping she was okay.

I heard coughing and groaning. "Yeah, barely."

"Okay," I said, sprinting out of the basement, Fang following close behind me, "switch with me. I'm with Iggy, you're with Fang." I said.

"But Max…Oh God. Iggy, where is Dylan?" I heard her shout.

There was a scuffle in the background, and I couldn't hear any voices really clearly, but I thought I heard 'don't' and 'jackass' and 'missing.'

"Okay, Max, we'll switch." Nudge agreed.

**Interesting turn of events here. But this is really where everything falls apart**. **Maybe Max shouldn't be so selfish.**

**Anywayz, REVIEW!!!!!!! Please……**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, I'm back! Shout out to my sister for helping me write that last chapter. I had to clean the bathroom so she was sitting on the floor outside the bathroom typing whatever I told her to type. Hence the shortness. **

**Okay, Chapter 11. It will be pretty intense after this, so try not to skip any chapters!**

Nudge and I sprinted down two separate hallways, meeting at an intersection, and switching quickly. There was no sign of Dylan, Fang and Nudge were going back to check the rubble all over for him, while Iggy and I kept going in the mission. Angel was doing surveillance under the radar by making big loops over the lab, while Gazzy watched us through the cameras with Jeb.

Iggy was listening intently for any sign that there were still mutants in the building, but after about five more explosions, two gallons of sweat, eight scratches and bruises, and countless profane words, we still came up with nothing. Neither did Nudge and Fang.

"Okay Gazzy," Iggy said, walking to where I was by the window, waiting to jump out, "Nudge and Fang are way out." He jumped out; I counted to five, and then jumped after him. "We're out, blow this place!"

"What about Dylan?" the Gasman asked.

Nudge sighed. "These things happen Gazzy. We don't know where he is. It's not like he ever really was one of us."

Iggy and I landed in the field with the rest of the flock. I did a quick head count, not including Gazzy and Dylan. But there was only Angel, Nudge, and Iggy. "Where is Fang?" I said, looking around quickly.

Nudge's eyes practically popped out of her head. "Max, he was right behind me. But he's so quiet, and then he can be invisible too…" she stammered off.

"Is he still in there?" I whispered, heart beginning to skip beats at regular intervals. I looked back at the lab, seeing it still intact. Gazzy was listening. "Has anyone tried to communicate with him?" I knew the answer already though. If Fang hadn't said anything yet, he wasn't going to be easily reached.

A sharp snap sound behind me made me spin around. Dylan was running through the tall grass, looking like a model for Abercrombie and leather jackets. "Hey. Where is Fang?" he asked when he got to us.

"Forget Fang," Angel said, "where were you?"

"I had to take care of something." He said. I was already on full Red Alert, but Dylan was starting to push my limit.

Gazzy butted in before I could say something. "I'm having trouble with the detonator. It won't work. I've pressed the button, but it still isn't going off." He said, sounding panicked.

"Gazzy, how much time do I have before the lab does bust its cap?" I asked, already slowly walking forward to the lab.

"No idea." He said, sounding stressed and a lot older than nine years old.

"I have to get in there." I whispered, mostly to myself. I picked up speed, going from a walk to a jog, and then to a run.

"No! Wait, Max! The bomb is volatile; it could go off any second!" Jeb shouted in my ear.

"I don't care. I have to save Fang." I said in a dead voice. "I don't care if I die, because if I do I want to die with Fang." I ripped the earpiece out of my ear, and starting running at a flat out sprint. Running at a flat out sprint to my death.

**This chapter was surprisingly easy to type. It took, like, a half hour. Funny thing is that I'm listening to Here Without You by 3 Doors Down. Awesomest song ever! Keep on reviewing!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I am so excited! Going to Penn State tomorrow! Woo hoo!**

**Chapter 12…don't forget to review! Puppy kisses all around!**

Isn't it funny how imminent death really snaps everything into perspective? That is when I figured that out. I remembered saying that we would only have a few seconds to find out the meaning of life, well, I think I did in that moment.

I was seeing my whole life be played right before my eyes, just like a TV. I then realized how different my life would have been if I didn't have Fang in it. I couldn't think of a single memory, whether it was good, bad, depressing, or frightening, from my childhood where Fang wasn't there. There were those bad times where we split when we brought Ari with us on our quest to save the world, and then there was when I got shot and met Mom for the first time, but any other memory he was there, standing silently in the background, the center of attention, he was just there, all the time.

Fang was the only one who I could appear weak to. He understood me; he knew when I needed to cry, he knew when I needed to kill something, he knew when I needed to laugh, he knew when I needed him.

But Dylan, he looked so amazing. And he was an awesome fighter, he could protect me anywhere anytime.

Except…he wasn't Fang. Fang was an amazing fighter too. And he was still incredibly good – looking, even sexy. Fang actually had feelings too. He let me choose him, where Dylan was pressing me to be with him.

Yes, the meaning of life is there. There is no point of life if you don't love, love teaches you how to feel. That is why everyone in the world that had anger problems has those problems, they never had the love that taught them to be happy.

If Fang was never in my life, where would I be right now? I had a brief vision of a girl with a hard face, ice – cold eyes and was holding a gun to her head. That girl was me.

My heart thumped harder and my breathing got shallow. I transferred breath to my air sacs, my breathing pattern turning into the same one I used at ten – thousand feet.

I burst through the doors, and I felt my heart sink. I knew the answer to where Fang was before I even went in the lab: Fang wasn't in there.

I pushed onward, and when I got to the middle, panic set in. Maybe I was wrong, Fang could be in here. In that shear moment of fear, I forgot my way around the lab. The lights went out. I fumbled around and found my way into a small holding room. I pulled my flashlight out of my belt loop, and shone it around the room. What I saw made me gasp, and right then of course, the alarms went off.

Dylan ran after Max, but then the explosion of the lab brought him into reality. He saw a dark silhouette running toward the flaming building, and Dylan sprinted toward it. When he was twenty feet away, he whipped out his wings and flew feet first to Fang. But Fang knew what was coming, and grabbed Dylan's feet in his hands and threw him over his back and Dylan fell hard on his back, his breath leaving him in a whoosh.

"We are going to take this somewhere more appropriate." Fang said coldly, his eyes were dead, the spark in them from before was gone.

Dylan knew why. As he walked into the nearby woods, Dylan was jealous of Fang for the first time. Fang had just lost the bane of his existence, his one soul mate, his true love. Dylan could never feel that. He knew that. He wasn't created to have emotions, he was created to be the perfect other half for Max. But Max was gone, and even if she wasn't, Dylan knew the truth. He couldn't have a relationship with Max because you can't have a relationship based on science. It wouldn't last.

Fang would always be the one for Max. Dylan knew that when he heard Fang start to sob behind him.

**It was sad, I know, but the climax is either intense or sad. This is both. Anyway, don't forget to review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Fun day at Penn State, even though we were only there for an hour or two. Umm…yeah, so…on with Chapter 13.**

I landed on me back, coughing and sputtering. I saw stars for a while, and then I looked around. I caught just a small glimpse of the flock running toward me, and then I passed out.

The first thing I heard was Nudge's crying. Someone was holding my ankle, probably Iggy. "It's definitely a sprain. I doubt she'd listen to me if I told her to stay off of it, so…" he said.

"At least she's still alive." Gazzy said.

"Yeah, well, she's listening to our every word right now." Angel said.

Nudge hiccupped. "Max?"

I opened my eyes, staring up into Nudge's worried brown eyes and a gray sky. "Ugh…yeah, that's my name." I said. I really did feel like crap, and I was sore. Rain started to splash down on my face, and I hoisted myself up on my elbows. I looked around at Angel, Nudge, Gazzy and Iggy. "Oh God. Where are Dylan and Fang?"

"Well," Gazzy began, "when everyone saw the building explode, we thought you were in there, so Dylan ran off. And we never found Fang, I'm sorry Max. He must've taken off again after we were done."

I looked down at the ankle Iggy was still holding and inspecting for more damage. It was taking everything to not throw myself into that burning building and die. Fang had come back, but then he just left again.

"So we lost Fang and Dylan the same day, that's awesome." Iggy said sarcastically.

The way he said it though, putting the two of them together made it dawn on me. I sat up farther, and Iggy heard me. "Wait, what are you doing?" he asked.

I got up to my knees, grimacing as I felt how bruised my ribs were. "I have to find them, before things go too far." I got up to my feet, my ankle throbbing with the pressure. I started to walk towards the woods, something in me telling me I'd find them there.

"But Max, what are you talking about?" Angel asked, sounding worried.

"I'll be fine, promise." I said, still walking away with a slight limp. Sure, the more I walked on it the more it hurt, but I couldn't stop then. I had to get to them.

Fang braced himself for Dylan's next blow. He was stuck. Dylan had cracked one of Fang's ribs, broken his nose, and sprained his shoulder. Dylan currently had Fang pinned to the ground, and was punching him time and time again in the face.

Fang's deepest regret was that he had never seen Dylan fight; he didn't know his tricks or his strategies. Another hard blow from Dylan made Fang want to pass out, but as he closed his eyes, he saw Max's face. Fresh adrenaline coursed through Fang, giving him strength to grit his teeth, arc his back, and throw Dylan off of him. With a hard shove, Fang pushed Dylan to the edge of the cliff they had been fighting on. He knew that compared to Dylan, Fang looked like hell.

Fang grabbed Dylan's wrist as he swung a punch at Fang, and twisted it behind his back. Dylan gasped, "Wait. Listen."

Fang stopped, breathing hard. He heard pounding footsteps, and he looked in the direction they were coming from. He couldn't believe who he saw come from the woods. But Fang's brief distraction cost him, and Dylan swung hard at the side of Fang's face, splitting his lip. More blood leaked out, and Fang started to worry about bleeding out. Was he imagining the light-headed feeling?

With fresh fury, Fang reached behind Dylan and pulled on his wings, pulling them out and pushing them together. The most unnatural angle they could possibly be in. Fang was just about to throw Dylan over the edge of the cliff when Max broke out of the woods.

"No, stop!" she yelled, running to squeeze in between them. She placed a hand on Fang's chest, looking both possessive and defensive.

Dylan glanced at Fang and Max, and then he knew that there was no more point in fighting for Max. At the end of the day, he would still lose. He stepped back, took another step back, and the next one there wasn't anything there to catch his fall, and he fell three-hundred feet, and went crunch on the rocks at the bottom.

**Okay, finally got to the point of this chapter finally. Things are going to slow down a bit, or heat up after this. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey Guys and Dolls! Sorry about the long wait! I started a new story, Ten Years After, I think. I can't even remember the title to my own story. Gosh!**

My first reaction was to throw myself off of the cliff too, but then I remembered that Dylan wasn't worth me dying. My second reaction was to fly off and try to save him, but I knew I would be too late. I had just taken a step toward the edge when Fang grabbed my arm. He spun me around to face him, and he looked me in the eyes.

"You jump off that cliff to go after him, I will go into those woods behind me, fly away, and you will never see me again. No more Lake Mead in twenty years. This is it." He threatened.

He was still gripping my arm tightly, and I don't know if my tears were coming from pain, or…pain. "Fang, I…" the tears started to leak out, and I took a step toward him.

Fang pulled me close to him, putting his arms around my waist. I leaned my head against his chest, sobbed, and he cupped a hand on the back of my head, smoothing my hair. I don't know how long I stood there crying, listening to his heart beat.

Finally he spoke into my hair. "We should go back to the others. They're probably worried about us."

I sniffed, while dragging my tattered sleeve across my eyes. "Yeah." I agreed.

"Should we…what should we do with him?" Fang asked tentatively.

"He can burn in hell for all I care." I said.

He kept one arm secure around my waist and we turned to walk back to go see the others. He would occasionally kiss my hair, whisper I love you. "You know, we'll get there faster if we fly." I whispered.

Fang groaned. I looked up at him. "How bad are you hurt anyway?" I asked.

"Rib, nose, and shoulder are bad. Everything thing else is just sore, tired, and bloody." He said.

"How bad is your shoulder?"

"Sprained. I don't think I should fly for a while." He said.

We emerged into the field, seeing a solemn looking flock. Nudge had her face in her hands, but she was whispering to Gazzy softly.

"Nazzy?" Fang asked.

I shrugged, seeing Iggy lift his head up and look in our general direction. Angel must have sensed us to because she stood up.

"What happened? Where is Dylan?" Gazzy asked.

"He's gone Gaz, I'm sorry." I said as sympathetically as possible.

There was a long silence, and then…

"Woo-hoo!" Iggy shouted. "Finally, he was nothing more than a pain in my as…" he stopped when I cleared my throat. "Yeah, butt."

I cleared my throat again. Everyone looked at me, expecting me to make a decision as to what next. "What next?" Nudge asked.

I looked at Fang, and he rubbed my shoulder. "Time to visit Mom." I said.

**I know, it's short. But I'll update ASAP, promise! And the next chapter is pretty lengthy. REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys and dolls! Awesome day at Dorney Park, fun roller coasters and I almost flew out of my seat. Maximum Ride moment is what my friend said. Tehe, we were busting up laughing for the rest of the ride. My stomach muscles haven't hurt that bad since physical fitness testing in gym class.**

**Okay, Chapter 15. Things are winding down. Savor the fax while you can!**

Mom had a fresh batch of chocolate chip cookies for us when we got to her house, coincidentally enough.

"Wow, you're good." I told her, walking to her to get a hug.

"I've learned to have some constantly made up." She said, tacking on a kiss on the cheek. "Mmm…you're dirty, and sweaty. Where have you been?"

"Blowing stuff up, kicking Eraser butt, trying to save the world one step at a time, just a typical day. Oh and…" I lowered my voice. "Making up with Fang."

Mom looked behind her, glanced at Fang, and turned around again. "Making up or making out?" she asked spitefully, avoiding looking at me in the eyes.

"Mom…" I started.

"Max?" Fang said. He looked at me and slightly inclined his head to the back door.

I nodded. "We can talk later." I told Mom, knowing the conversation was far from over. I walked to the back door, following close behind Fang.

He sat down on a bench in the backyard, holding his arms out for me to sit on his lap. "That's cool. You're still pissed."

"We need to talk." I said. What a cliché.

"Yeah, I think we do." Fang said. He stood up, and I took his place on the bench. He paced with his back to me, not looking at me as he said, "My leaving was a mistake. I thought it would be for the best, but it really wasn't. I didn't see the damage I had done until after I had seen you in Central Park that night in the trees, and I knew that I would not be able to leave you alone anymore. You were sweaty, dirty, and I have to admit, smelly, but you were still the most beautiful woman I had ever seen." He said, and tears fell out of my eyes to my own horror. He turned around, and saw my state. "Oh God, Max, what have I done to you? I'm so sorry."

I stood up, and gritted my teeth. I snapped though, all my emotions rushing out. "Damn you Fang! You think that after you completely blind-sided me, you can say sorry and everything would be better?" I screamed. I was aware of the flock peeking through the curtains looking at us. "God, really Fang?" I was now at a total loss of words.

"Well if you are so pissed at me I will just go!"

"No." I whispered.

"And you won't see me ever again!"

"No!" I shouted.

"Why not?" he yelled.

"Because I love you!" I screamed, getting right in his face. " I have loved from the very beginning, and now I love you so damn much that it hurts like Hell." I said, my words getting full of emotion.

"Then prove it, kiss me." Fang said, getting closer. There was no room between us anymore.

"Fine, I will." I said, and then I smashed my mouth against his. At first it seemed like I was kissing a rock, Fang was so still. But then his hands pressed against my mouth, bringing me even closer than I thought. My hands tangled in his hair, which was too long once again. It felt so good to kiss him again, to be in love again. And after all of the events of the day, the break from reality was refreshing.

We finally broke apart though, gasping for breath. I laid both my hands on his chest, trying to calm myself down. He stroked my hair and my wing, as if he knew he needed to thaw my skin out. Except just by touching me I was getting even hotter.

"I love you so much." He whispered into my hair.

"I love you too." I said back, loving the feeling of finally saying it when we were both alive and well and saying it at the right time.

Later that night, when Fang was taking a shower, I took the chance of being alone to talk to Mom.

"I am not sure if I like this Max." she said, washing a metal pot and handing it to me so I could dry it.

"What aren't you sure about?" I asked, skirting the soon to come emotional talk.

"Letting Fang back in your life. I don't want to see you get hurt." She said, looking at me with a worried expression.

"I won't get hurt. Fang loves me Mom." I said, not looking at her.

"He does not love you Max. If he really loves you he wouldn't have left you."

I was well aware of Jeb in the room next door, but I was too worked up to pay attention to it. "Mom, Jeb loved you, and he left you." I pointed out.

She seemed taken aback at first, but she soon recovered. "That doesn't change the fact that you will be heartbroken again when he leaves." She said.

"Love takes sacrifice, and sometimes it may even hurt." I said, officially ending the conversation.

Something changed between us then. Mom and I had never fought, and I started to feel like I was more…distant from her.

I spun on my heel and walked to the room that was unofficially mine. I stayed in there every time I had been to Mom's house, and everyone had become scared to stay in there without asking me. Fang was in the middle of the room with a pair of black sweatpants and a black t-shirt, using a towel to dry his hair. He looked at me blankly while I sat down on the bed, staring at the wall. He put the towel on his shoulders and sat down next me, taking my hand and keeping it in both of his.

"Look, I don't want to come between you and your mom." He said.

I shook my head. "She has every right to be mad. But I imagine if Jeb was to show up again and she gave into her feelings I would be pissed about it too."

"I just don't want to ruin your relationship with her." He said, looking at me with pained eyes.

I stood up, and laid my free hand on his cheek, stroking it. "Everything will be okay. I promise." I kissed him on his forehead, took his towel and ruffled his wet hair with it.

I expected him to let go of my hand, but I didn't, so I was just yanked back to him. "Where do you think you are going?" he asked quietly.

"To take a shower?" I said, not sure if it was the right answer.

"I don't think so." He whispered, before grabbing me by the waist and pulling me right against his body. Our mouths smashed together forcefully, and because my back didn't bend at the angle he was trying to bend it at, I wrapped my legs around his torso, and somehow we slid sideways on the bed, and he was lying on top of me.

I grabbed his shirt and pulled it off, as he did the same to me. I had my fingers on the waistband of his sweatpants when I heard the door to my bedroom open. We both looked over to the doorway as I groped around for my shirt.

"Mom." I said, pushing Fang out of the way while pulling on my shirt. I ran down the hallway after her, and she spun around, eyes full of tears and fury.

"Maximum Ride, we are done. If you insist on coming into my house and having sex with a man that doesn't love you, go ahead. But when you need a shoulder to cry on when your heart is broken and you are three months pregnant, do not come to me." She said, practically spitting every word at me. She walked away, slamming the door to her kitchen on the way.

**So that's it for Chapter 15! Next chapter will be the last for this book until the sequel, so soak up the Fax! I WANT TO HEAR YOUR FEEDBACK!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Last chapter, so you better enjoy it! Oh, and I might want to mention that after this I am taking some time off of Maximum Ride, maybe doing Fanfics for other books, like Vampire Diaries, JGDDS, or even Immortals, so if you're fans, check 'em out!**

I plopped down onto the bed and felt the bed dip as Fang sat down next to me. "Cry." He told me.

I looked over my shoulder and gaped at him. I had never been told to cry before in my life. "What?" I asked.

"Go ahead and cry. It isn't healthy to hold your emotions in." he said.

I was surprised at how little it took to make myself cry, and I flipped over to my other side and curled up against Fang's chest. He stroked the space in between my two wings, soothing me. He seemed to always have his lips somewhere on my face; my cheek, my forehead, my nose…

I had eventually cried myself out and felt incredibly exhausted. I fell asleep as Fang did too. I felt so ecstatic knowing that Fang would be there for me whenever I would need him. We were officially soul mates.

Fang slept a dreamless sleep for the first time in days that night. He was so happy to finally have Max back, and he knew that no matter what, she would still be there.

**That's it guys! The next one will be called Fang: Part Three. I know, it isn't very original, but oh well. REVIEW! IT'S YOUR LAST CHANCE! =)**


End file.
